Since the development of computers, from vacuum-made first generation computers and passes through the second and the third generation computers to the personal computers at present, computers have strode across a wide gap of space-time, poor user's interfaces and prices and have gradually fused into people's everyday life. Due to the progress of information technology, the development of computers has already got into household appliance. People have been used to watch television, listen to the music, play DVDs or VCDs and spend their leisure time by computers. The rapid development of Internet since year 2000 further promotes the online buying of people. According to the research and prediction of e-Marketer, the B2C (Business to Customer) compound annual growth rate from year 2000 to year 2004 in Europe and Asia is 118% and 87% respectively, furthermore, by the rise of mobile-commerce, the flexibility of time and space has been increased. Such development has not only drawn the attention of industries but also brought about a revolution in new competitive chances.
From the web pages skimming by browsers driven by the rise of Internet, industries find a new sale direction. Original information application begins to try to offer people with services, such like internet shopping and casting a ballot online, by the viewing of web pages and capturing the internet information through browser end. Therefore, to have more consumers consume by the Internet, enterprises usually have to announce the “characteristic information” of their products on the Internet in a video form, and consumers further buy the products after the induction of desire to buy by the online viewing.
Most video data of the computer systems today use MPEG (Motion Pictures Expert Group) coding style as the compression format of video. Some common compression methods are Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT), Quantization and Huffman Encoding. In these algorithms, the size of every frame has to be the same so the algorithms themselves will dynamically change the extent of compression during the compression of each frame, but there is still extra compression action between the frames. Said action is known as inter-frame compression whose fundamental principle is eliminating the same parts in a series of frames, therefore rather than compressing each complete frame, we only have to take notice of the change between frames.
The MPEG image group is composed of three different compression frames called I frame, B frame and B frame. In the case of DCT compression, it transmits only low frequency part and eliminates high frequency part (those can't be seen by human eyes) after DCT transferred a frame. Among which, let's take I frame as an example, we usually call it internal coding frame which is the first piece of the image group and contains a complete frame of the image, therefore it can be decoded and displayed independently. In the case of P frame, which is called reference picture, it refers to the previous I frame and P frame and eliminates the repeated part in the frame and records only the difference between two frames. And in the case of B frame, which is called bi-directional correction frame. When said frames execute the same action, it may have some errors that will accumulate during the time, so all the data could be reset by inserting a frame indefinitely and the efficiency of the algorithm could be improved therefore by comparing the front and rare frames with the insertion of a special frame.
In the case of the MPEG playing style, because P frame and B frame eliminate the data amount required by displaying a specific frame with the reference of the front and rare frame, they are not complete data and can't be decoded and displayed independently. At the same time, I frame is a complete frame which can be decoded and displayed independently and therefore is the first frame played by the video. There are twelve frames between I frames that are composed of P frame and B frame. For example, the formation sequence of the frame decoded from a MPEG coded data is IBBPBBPBBPBBI. But the first I frame is transmitted at first while transmitting and followed by a P frame which records only the difference between two frames by referring to the first I frame and eliminating the repeated part in the frame. After that, B frames are transmitted in order to correct the errors of the first I frame and P frame during the time. On the analogy of this, another twelve frames led by a second I frame is transmitted to generate continuous playing images only after the first I frame and its related P frame and B frame is transmitted. So among the data size of these frame, I frame is the biggest one where P frame is smaller and B frame is the least one.
In the case of the MPEG compression style, usually a video file should contain a plurality of the following three file formats in order to be played. They are .VOB file, .IFO file and .BUP file separately. Each VOB file contains a combination of video, audio and subtitle stream; each IFO file provides an important guiding information required by a player such like where a chapter should begin and where a audio and subtitle stream should be located; while each BUP file is a backup file of a IFO file. Usually a DVD follows the playing specification derived from MPEG2 format which is 29.97 frames per second and transmits 3-10 MB per second and the transmission amount in one minute is about 180-600M. So, while using such compression format to generate product-introducing file, it needs three files to put it in the web page for viewing the product information of the consumers, and besides, it is limited by the size of the file and the band width of the internet and couldn't achieve the purpose of advertisement.
There are also many video transfer systems in the market for the requirement of Internet advertisement and sales, but all these systems transfer the complete video file to another file and can't meet the requirement of showing the product characteristics by video file. In addition to the drawback of limited file size difference, it may leave bad impression due to the long time of waiting for the video file of online product introducing and decrease the desire to buy and reduce the order numbers. Thus it is important to provide enterprises with a leap mark characteristic including system, which can mark up the part that can't show product characteristic and make a judgment by the mark while capturing and therefore eliminate the selection of frames of leap mark, to have video file with focal advertisement effect.
These years the standard of living has improved and fast foodism has sprung up, in the times of fast speed, when people take DVD viewing as a pastime they also want to leap those slow plot part by forwarding and view only those more critical part. Known frame forwarding function is counted by a multiple style; while forward the DVD when it is playing normally, users have to wait for the video system until it finds the position of I frame and therefore a frame lagging always happens. To solve the lagging problem mentioned above, some inventors proposed the solution of indexing table by recording the storage position of I frame in advance. When the forwarding function is stopped the position of I frame can be found quickly and decrease the lagging of played frame. Although many forwarding function have already be proposed according to the request of users, they still have to wait for the time spent by forwarding and sometimes have to adjust the part they want to see over and over between forwarding and rewinding because too much forwarding are made. Therefore, how to propose a leap function included system which can save the waiting time spent by the users is one of the problems should be considered while developing video system.
In the light of above, to propose a marking characteristic including video framework and the method thereof which not only can solve the drawback of traditional video file about not easy to be transmitted because of the big size and more than one files, but also provides a leaping video segment to save the time of users on waiting for the forwarding, and therefore enhances the application of enterprise's products advertisement, have been expected by the users and concerned by us for long. According to the research, development and sales experience on the video product, we have thought about the improvement and used our professional knowledge with many researches and designs and finally came up with a marking characteristic including video framework and the method thereof, which can solve the problem above.